Kissing Girls
by furryewokazon
Summary: Was that even normal? She was sure her freaking out was warranted… girls didn't just kiss their friends who were also girls on the cheek, or did they?
1. Chapter 1

Santana faked a laugh as she took a sip from the large red cup in her hand and forced herself not to roll her eyes at the dumb jock who was trying too hard to make a joke. The other girls giggled alongside her but Santana had the sinking suspicion that their laughter was genuine and the thought alone made her want to scratch her own eyes out. Why was she constantly surrounded by people who sucked?

And to think that these were supposed to be the popular kids…

She'd known most of these people from middle school- some she'd known even longer- so she already knew every embarrassing thing there was to know about all of them. She really couldn't believe so many of these people had managed to make the cut into McKinley's elite. _Finn Hudson_ for one was definitely high up on her list of people who she'd never expected to be seeing parading around in a letterman jacket by sophomore year let alone _ever_**.**

Santana sighed; it was going to be a very long remaining three years stuck hanging around with these wannabees.

But she was Santana Lopez after all and if anyone actually deserved to be here it was her. The girls around her giggled as a unit once more and this time Santana didn't bother hiding her eye roll. She reminded herself that showing up to these crappy parties was expected of her if she wanted to stay at the top.

She took a deep swig of her drink and forced herself to swallow the foul tasting alcohol. It was simple really; she just had to get through the rest of high school one lame party at a time.

Having lost interest in pretending to fawn over the latest "hot guy" with some of the other girls from her squad, Santana turned her head to scan the party for a familiar head of blonde hair. At least there was someone else present who Santana believed actually deserved to be wearing the Cheerios red and white in her company.

The very cunning Quinn Fabray was practically an enigma to her when they'd met at the first Cheerios practice of freshman year- since she seemed to have appeared out of thin air in their small town which Santana thought she knew like the back of her hand…

But despite knowing nothing of her backstory, Santana knew from the get go that this girl was worth knowing… and sure enough her now "best friend" Quinn was captain of the varsity cheerleading squad despite only being a sophomore like Santana. And the best part was that she'd taken Santana to the top right along with her. So far befriending the spunky Quinn Fabray had been the best decision of her young life.

But Quinn being "worth knowing" didn't make her perfect; Santana was firmly reminded as she successfully located the blonde and groaned at the familiar sight of her friend clinging to her boyfriend's arm. Quinn was dating Finn Hudson and had been since he was recently promoted to quarterback. As hard as it was to actually believe that Finn was now the leading man on the varsity football team, Santana found it easier to swallow remembering that their school's football team sucked after all.

Without sparing a glance back at the sheep Santana was forced to consider as teammates, she walked towards Quinn and reminded herself that theirs was more of a friendship of opportunity really.

But just as Santana was about open her mouth to let loose a snarky remark in greeting, a flash of bright blonde energy flashed past her and pounced on Quinn in the form of a tall, athletic girl. Santana took in the sight of the taller Cheerio excitedly hugging her captain and raised an eyebrow.

_Brittany_.

The only other exception to her rule of writing off her teammates as people she actually cared enough about beyond learning their names was Brittany… but only because she hadn't quite got her head around the bubbly blonde just yet. Brittany was new to their school, transferring into her year group only a couple of weeks ago. She was also the only other sophomore cheerleader who'd made the varsity squad besides herself and Quinn. Though Santana noted rather quickly that Brittany could be incredibly dim most of the time, Santana had seen Brittany's exceptional athletic talent with her own eyes and she understood the reason why their unforgiving coach Sue Sylvester hadn't wasted any time in snatching her up. Quinn too had recognised the potential in her classmate and had quickly taken it upon herself to take the new girl under her wing and groom her into the secret weapon they could use to secure their win at Nationals.

So when hers and Quinn's power duo suddenly started to become a three… Santana had trusted Quinn and made an effort to tolerate Brittany. And already Santana knew that Brittany must have been doing something right because Santana had actually started to look forward to bumping into the curious girl during her day.

There was also the fact that Brittany was incredibly sweet which was a rarity in high school- especially among the popular crowd and Santana for the life of her couldn't bring herself to be mean to sweet, innocent Brittany. She really had never met anyone quite like her before and she often caught herself wanting to get to know the girl more. It was a novelty to say the least and she didn't mind having Brittany suddenly appear at her side as though it was expected of her, anywhere near as much as Santana thought she would.

"This party is so much fun!" Brittany announced excitedly.

Santana frowned wondering if Brittany was really talking about this same party because if she wasn't then Santana wanted to be at the fun party Brittany was talking about.

"Thanks so much for reminding me it was on!" Brittany gushed into the embrace she had locked around Quinn.

Quinn smiled politely and offered a semblance of a hug back before nudging Brittany off her.

"No problem B, but remember the jocks and especially the footballers are McKinley royalty right up there with the Cheerios, we have to remember to go to their parties and make them look good," Quinn explained clearly.

Brittany nodded with wide eyes taking all of the important information in.

Santana was again about to jump in with a sly remark when she felt a strong masculine arm wrap possessively around her shoulders.

"And make sure our every need is taken care of, isn't that right Santana?" Noah Puckerman drawled loudly and suggestively as he hung off her.

And then Santana was reminded of the other reason Brittany had grown on her so quickly as Brittany suddenly turned and looked straight at her obviously caught unaware that she'd been standing in her presence. Santana was used to guys and girls looking at her like she was king shit; boys wanted her and girls wanted to be her… but while many a girl would look at her appreciatively, Santana wasn't used to a hot popular girl like Brittany doing it all the time. It kind of made her stomach do backflips and made her feel really good about herself. She liked the effect she had on Brittany.

Brittany's bright blue eyes locked on hers before curiously taking in the sight of the jock that was currently draped all over her. Santana was suddenly filled with the urge to shrug Puck's arm off and she proceeded to push the boy away from her.

"We're not your personal whores Noah," Santana retorted as she manage to pull her eyes away from Brittany.

"It's Puck now baby, _remember_," Puck reminded her acting far more wounded that he really was.

The thing was she and Puck were kind of an item. It wasn't official or anything but everyone knew they'd slept together last year and even though Puck had recently taken to shaving his head and styling his hair into a Mohawk to better represent his new badass "Puck" persona, and despite the fact that he was suddenly getting a whole lot more action because of it… Santana knew he'd keep on coming back for more because he knew she was one of the few girls in the school who would actually put out. But then again Santana didn't like to be seen as anyone's sloppy seconds and while Puck was trying to establish himself as a sex shark, Santana had pointedly started to become less cooperative every time a failed pickup kept him coming crawling back to her.

"Ergh," Santana pulled a face at Puck's term of endearment as she handed him her empty cup. "Go get me another drink and I'll _consider _being your arm candy tonight."

Puck rushed to do her bidding and Santana turned back to her small group of "friends" only to realise Brittany had stepped right up into her personal space with a cheeky smile on her face making Santana's breath catch in her throat. Why did she feel like blushing all of a sudden?

"Hi Santana," Brittany greeted in a playful voice. "Do you wanna come dance with me?"

Santana took one look into those piercing blue eyes and she was sure she was actually blushing after all. Swallowing nervously she glanced over at the makeshift dance floor as though weighing up Brittany's offer and in truth she was. It wasn't odd for friends to dance together or anything… but for some strange reason when Brittany had asked her it made Santana feel like when a guy asked her to dance. And while grinding on an insignificant guy came naturally to her… the idea of grinding on Brittany made her all kinds of uncomfortable. Not that Brittany was even asking to grind on her or anything remotely like that but merely the idea of it happening that way was now suddenly firmly in her thoughts and she couldn't think of anything else.  
>Santana shook her head in sudden panic and watched as Brittany's face fell.<p>

"Oh okay…" Brittany sighed in disappointment and started to step away.

"No wait," Santana rushed forward grabbing at the first part of Brittany she could reach and managed to grab a hold of her hand. She didn't want Brittany thinking she was upset with her. Again Santana caught herself wondering why she cared so much.

Brittany looked down at their joined hands and smiled shyly back at Santana.

Santana hurriedly dropped Brittany's hand before mumbling softly, "Maybe later okay?"

Brittany's mind, already lost on new scattered thoughts sent Santana a confused look.

"We can dance later," Santana explained patiently with the patience she didn't even know she possessed.

Brittany's face lit up once more.

"I mean _maybe_. We can dance later. **Maybe**," Santana rushed to correct herself not wanting to lock herself into anything.

But Brittany was already throwing her arms around her, squeezing her tightly and suddenly Santana was on the receiving end of her first Brittany hug and without a clue of where to put her hands.

Thankfully Brittany pulled away before Santana was forced to move her arms hanging loosely at her sides to attempt some kind of return to the hug. And faster than she could process what was happening Brittany had pressed a warm peck on her cheek.

"I love dancing!" Brittany informed her as she squealed and spun away into the sea of writhing bodies already moving on the dance floor.

Santana's cheeks were burning- especially the one where Brittany's soft lips had just been- and she was thankful that the room was dark enough to hide her flush. Quinn and Finn had most likely been watching the exchange after all and she shook her head, getting her characteristic scowl back in place to cover the fact that she was completely freaking out over the fact that Brittany had just kissed her on the cheek.

Was that even normal? She was sure her freaking out was warranted… girls didn't just kiss their friends who were also girls on the cheek, or did they?

But then again Brittany was different to anyone she'd ever met. And she got confused more often than anyone she'd ever met also. Maybe this was just another case of Brittany being Brittany.

Or maybe not having a **real **friend actually kept Santana out of the loop on how things really happened.

Santana hesitantly glanced at Quinn and then Finn, noticing rather quickly that they only had eyes for each other and she let out the breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding.

"You will **not **believe what I just saw!" Puck exclaimed as he reappeared with Santana's drink as well as one for himself.

"What?" Santana asked in mounting panic, fearing Puck had seen Brittany kiss her.

"What?" Finn also chimed in with interest at Puck's tone.

"That new fox- what's her name?" Puck asked the group. "You know the sexy blonde who was just here?"

"Brittany?" Santana offered hesitantly. She was a little afraid of what Puck was about to reveal. But then again Brittany had only just disappeared so she couldn't have got involved in anything too outrageous already…

"Yeah! I just saw her making out with that Jenny chick in your squad!" Puck announced like Christmas had just come early.

"What?" Santana gasped a little too enthusiastically. What!

"But Jenny's not gay!" Quinn jumped in, seemingly just as scandalised as Santana before continuing in a hushed whisper. "You don't think Brittany is… do you?"

Santana realised the question was aimed at her and she swallowed nervously. She didn't know what to think. The kiss on the cheek she'd just received was the first thing that sprang to mind and then all the admiring looks she was used to receiving from Brittany... but she didn't feel like sharing those with the group.

"Nah no way, I totally saw her macking on Mike earlier tonight. And a few of the guys told me they'd fooled around with her already," Puck offered in argument. "I think it was just 'cause everyone was cheering them on… it was totally hot."

Santana wasn't sure whether she was relieved or mortified to learn that Brittany was simply very _outgoing_.

"We have to stop her," Santana announced. "Come on Q, you're the captain. Go tell Jenny off and we'll explain to Brittany th-"

"You heard Puck, Santana," Quinn cut in looking bored of the subject all of a sudden. "They were just doing it for the boys' attention. No harm done."

"But Brittany probably doesn't know any better!" Santana argued. "Or worse she's drunk and doesn't know what she's doing at all."

When Quinn rolled her eyes with disinterest Santana growled and set off in the direction of the dance floor. She couldn't believe Quinn thought she was overreacting and wasn't going to even try and correct Brittany. Well if Quinn wasn't going to step up and do her duty as both friend and captain, then Santana would have to…

She navigated her way between sweaty, moving bodies until her eye's caught sight of Brittany's head of hair and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw firsthand what Puck was talking about. But even hearing about it hadn't prepared her for the sight.

Sure enough there was a gathering of jocks shouting and cheering at the two girls slowly rubbing against each other in time with the beat as they fisted each other's hair and messily licked at each other's lips.

"_Oh,_" Santana whimpered to herself with wide staring eyes.

Santana couldn't tear her eyes off the sight. She felt embarrassed and ashamed for looking but her eyes got caught on Brittany's naughty grin and teasing tongue and suddenly the room felt far too hot for her.

"Baby, you should totally go and get in on that," Puck whispered hotly in her ear from over her shoulder.

That was enough to snap her out of her daze as she threw an angry glare back at Puck and then stormed straight for the kissing pair to forcibly pull Jenny off of Brittany.

"Fix your pony, Jenny," Santana spat with all the bitchy authority she could muster as Quinn's second in command. "And stop-"

Santana cut her insult short when she noticed the way Jenny stumbled and squinted back at her as though she couldn't even see her properly and decided she wasn't even worth it. Santana scowled and turned away from drunken girl taking a mental note to make sure Quinn had her demoted to the bottom of the pyramid as soon as possible. She turned back to Brittany only to be met with bright, sparkling eyes and a cheeky grin.

"Is it time for our dance already?" Brittany asked as she stepped closer to Santana and brought her hands up to hold Santana's slim hips.

"No! Dammit Brittany," Santana scolded as she forcibly shoved Brittany's hands away from her. She was so confused… she wanted to be angry at Brittany for the way she was acting. But for some reason she was just filled with an unsettling disappointment.

Santana could hear the drunken jocks cheering for her to now start kissing Brittany in Jenny's place.  
>Santana's face scrunched up in disgust and she sent them her signature glare.<p>

Brittany was frowning down at her in confusion.

"Party's over," Santana said firmly and she grabbed Brittany's wrist and insistently pulled her away. "We're going home now."

"But what about Quinn?" Brittany asked as she obediently followed Santana out of the front door, glancing back over her shoulder at the lively party.

"Quinn's busy," Santana dismissed shortly as she led Brittany down the dark street in the direction of her house. She couldn't care less where Quinn was after her attitude earlier and all Santana really knew was that she just had to get Brittany out of there.

Why she felt that way however- was another confusing matter in itself.

_to be concluded..._


	2. Chapter 2

Santana didn't know what she was thinking. She had literally just dragged Brittany from a party and brought her back to her room- _her room _which she'd purposely had decked out like a sex nook in order to both impress and intimidate any boy whom she decided to invite over. The only thing was that she'd never brought a guy home before… not even her "best friend" Quinn had even visited before… so to have Brittany suddenly standing in her sexy bedroom was leaving her feeling incredibly unsure of herself.

"Wow," Brittany announced as she awkwardly stood on the spot and looked around Santana's dark room with wide eyes. "Your bedroom looks like where angels would sneak away to do the nasty."

Santana blushed realising that even dim Brittany had not failed to miss the sex vibe. She hardly knew Brittany and now the blonde probably thought she was trying to do something creepy like seduce her or something. She had acted kind of crazy at the party earlier…

"I'll get you some clothes to sleep in…" Santana mumbled as she walked to her dresser and pulled out some shirts and shorts which they could use as pyjamas.

Santana knew she should have just sent Brittany home the minute she pushed Jenny off of her… but she hadn't. And for some reason Santana had brought her home even though she was kind of mad at her- well _mad _wasn't really the right word; she was just feeling a bit confused and overwhelmed and even though Brittany was the cause, having her there kind of made it better too.

"Are we having a sleepover?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Yeah 'course," Santana confirmed with what she hoped came off as a blasé shrug. "Friends do that after a party right?"

When Brittany didn't answer Santana chanced a quick glance at the tall blonde only to see her biting her lip and smiling fondly back at her.

Santana felt her shyness overwhelming her again under Brittany's adoring gaze and she made herself feed off her lingering anger at Brittany's behaviour at the party, to help get her through it.

"Here," Santana roughly shoved the clothes at Brittany and walked away to get changed only to realise there was nowhere else to go; she would have to get changed in front of Brittany. The idea of it made her stomach squirm. She wasn't used to feeling shy and insecure around anyone let alone a girl. Maybe it was just because Brittany was so effortlessly attractive and she was jealous of her or something?

Knowing she just had to grit her teeth and get through it because making a big deal about it would only look odd on her behalf, Santana turned her back on the blonde and made short work of her Cheerios top. She considered leaving her bra on because it made her boobs look awesome after all but she really hated sleeping in it and after only a second's hesitation as she was sure she felt Brittany's eyes on her back watching her every move, she unsnapped her bra and let that fall from her shoulders too before diving into her sleep shirt with the speed of an Olympic swimmer. Then she quickly wriggled out of her spanks and pulled the shorts up her legs before unzipping her skirt and letting it drop.

Feeling suitably covered once more Santana hesitated again before turning around in case Brittany wasn't changed yet. The idea of Brittany getting undressed behind her was distracting and Santana couldn't figure out why she was so tempted to peek and see what Brittany had to offer. Santana racked her brain to try and remember if she'd ever seen Brittany change in the girls' locker room at school before. With the amount of Cheerios practice they were required to do it was fairly certain that the blonde would have showered beside her at one time or another already. So really it made no sense that she was feeling so uncomfortable about it now- since they'd obviously already seen each other naked before without even realising. It was probably just because they were alone in her room that it felt different somehow…

"Are you mad at me?"

Brittany's soft, insecure voiced called out to her in confusion and Santana's shoulders slumped in defeat as she turned to look at the blonde.

But Brittany was only half-dressed, standing there in Santana's shorts and a sports bra and the sight made Santana blush and avert her eyes. She had caught a glimpse of Brittany's tight abs and though the visual was now permanently burned in her brain Santana couldn't deny wanting to look again.

"Are you- _uh_- finished?" Santana asked awkwardly as she blindly waved her hand in Brittany's semi-naked direction while she kept her eyes firmly on the floor.

"Oh, yeah," Brittany answered cheerily once more as she stepped closer to Santana and held the shirt out to her. "Thanks but I usually sleep in my crop top- well that or naked really."

Santana gulped.

"Is that okay?" Brittany asked when she noticed Santana's obvious discomfort.

"Yeah…" Santana answered softly when her voice failed her and she quickly cleared her throat and tried again. "Yeah of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Santana couldn't look Brittany in the eye… and she didn't want to be caught ogling her either, so Santana opted to look everywhere but at Brittany as she took the redundant shirt back and returned it to the dresser.  
>Santana could feel Brittany's eyes on her as she watched her go about her nightly ritual. She brushed her hair in silence and wiped the makeup from her face- even though she was insecure there for a moment about Brittany seeing her without her flawless face on and even considered going to bed fully done up… but then she realised she was just being silly and thinking too much about everything.<p>

In the end she couldn't take the silent scrutiny anymore and she collapsed on the end of her bed and lay down with a loud frustrated groan as she covered her eyes with her hands and willed the unexplainable awkward tension to just go away.

Her bed dipped as Brittany sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked gently.

Santana didn't have an answer for what she was feeling so she responded with her main concern at the forefront of her thinking.

"Why did you do it?" Santana's frustration made the question fall from her lips as an accusation.

"Do what?" Brittany appealed.

Santana removed her hands from her face and stared up at Brittany with a sincere clarity that had been missing since they'd stepped into her room. Santana finally understood that she had to look at Brittany if she wanted to make her understand that this was serious.

"Why did you kiss Jenny?" Santana asked in an almost pained voice.

She just wanted to _understand_.

"Oh, _that_," Brittany answered with a cheeky smile as she scratched at Santana's bed covers. "She kissed me. It was kind of sloppy 'cause she was way drunk. But it was still nice."

"But-" Santana shook her head as her words got caught in her throat on frustration causing her to sit up and try again, "But why _her_? I mean she's a **girl.**"

Brittany's head tilted to the side like a cute puppy as a curious smile tugged at her lips.

"Is that what all this is about?" Brittany teased hesitantly.

Santana didn't like where she thought Brittany's implication was going so she jumped back in to make sure Brittany was grasping the problem here.

"This is about you kissing a girl, Brittany! Girls don't kiss girls. You're not gay," Santana insisted stubbornly.

"It's just kissing…" Brittany defended in a soft voice as she scratched harder at Santana's bedspread.

"But there were plenty of guys there you could have kissed..." Santana argued, though she neglected to point out that they were all gross and not worth Brittany's time.

"Yeah but sometimes its nicer kissing girls…" Brittany informed her timidly.

That got Santana's attention and her eyes bugged out at she stared at Brittany in shock.

"You mean… you've kissed girls before?" Santana gasped.

Something tugged at Santana's insides as she looked at Brittany with new _educated _eyes.

Brittany shyly looked up from watching her hand to stare at Santana with a guilty expression.

"I like kissing," She answered safely.

"But-" Santana frowned.

Every instinct in Santana's body told her to leave it be… but she was also overwhelmed by her mounting curiosity as she leaned closer and admitted what had been on her mind all night since she saw Brittany kissing her female teammate.

"What's it like?" Santana whispered timidly.

Brittany smiled widely at her question but struggled to explain the simplicity of the act that came so naturally to her.

"Kissing is kissing," Brittany answered with a shrug. "Everyone's different."

Santana nodded, able to agree based on her own extensive experience of making out with numerous guys.  
>But her curiosity still wasn't sated by Brittany's vague explanation.<p>

"But girls are just… _softer,"_Brittany continued in a whimsical voice. "And they taste nicer than boys."

Santana dry swallowed at Brittany's dreamy tone and she suddenly realised how close they were sitting next to each other on the edge of her bed. It wasn't like they were close enough to just kiss or anything but there was a distinct intimacy about their closeness that certainly made Santana revisit the urge to contemplate kissing Brittany. She was just so curious now and Brittany didn't seem weirded out by it like Santana thought hot, straight girls were supposed to be… like she was _supposed _to be.

Her eyes glanced at Brittany's plump lips which were still twisted in a small smile.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want," Brittany offered simply as though she was reading Santana's thoughts.

Santana snapped out of her fantasy as reality crashed back around her and she realised she had been seriously considering kissing Brittany. Her face flooded with colour as she nervously tried to laugh Brittany's suggestion off.

"What? Ew! I don't want to kiss you," Santana denied as she jumped from the bed and started pacing nervously. "I'm not gay!"

"Oh okay," Brittany backtracked with obvious embarrassment as she began to ramble. "I mean you were just staring at my lips like you wanted to kiss me so I wanted to let you know that it's okay if you do. I've heard you're a really good kisser and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it more than once a-"

"Brittany stop! Just stop," Santana cut in trying to desperately stop Brittany before she said something that really overstepped the lines of their blossoming friendship, as her cheeks continued to burn at what she'd already heard. "Thinking like _that_; it's not right. It's unnatural."

"But it's not about being gay," Brittany looked hurt as she glanced away from Santana and mumbled to herself. "It's just kissing."

Santana felt incredibly guilty as she watched misunderstanding settle across Brittany's face.

"Let's just go to sleep okay? " Santana suggested as an easy out. "You've been drinking and you're probably just a little muddled up. We both are. Let's just go to sleep and everything with be back to normal in the morning."

Brittany nodded and solemnly climbed into Santana's big bed as Santana flicked the light and stumbled over to the opposite side, glad that the darkness hid her nervousness about climbing into bed with Brittany. Even with innocent intentions of sleeping, the act of sharing a bed with Brittany just seemed _dirtier _than it was.

She climbed under the covers and let the silence wash over them both. She wanted sleep to come so badly so she could forget the constant tingling in her side where she could sense Brittany's presence beside her. She had never been so acutely aware of her own body before; it was like all of her senses were heightened or something. She'd slept with Puck and made out with everyone who was considered remotely noteworthy but never had that forced intimacy ever felt like _this_; merely lying beside Brittany and not even touching. She just felt on edge, like she was supposed to be doing something with all of the energy that was pumping through her veins all of a sudden… and Santana accepted that she wasn't going to be falling asleep any time soon.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been lying on her back staring up at the ceiling when Brittany spoke to her through the darkness.

"Santana… are you still awake?" Brittany asked hesitantly and it sounded like she's only just mustered up the courage to speak.

"Yeah," Santana sighed and rolled over to face Brittany.

Brittany mimicked her and rolled over to face the centre of the bed so that they were now watching each other across their respective pillows.

Santana's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and the moonlight creeping through her window was reflected in Brittany's wide staring eyes and pale shining hair. Seeing Brittany like that made her want to reach out and run a hand through that long silky hair… but of course she didn't because that would be totally gay.

"I'm sorry," Brittany muttered apologetically.

Santana frowned but didn't really know what to say to that. Guilt gnawed at her own insides for causing Brittany to feel ashamed.

"I mean I still don't think it's wrong… but I won't do it again if it means you'll like me more," Brittany explained honestly.

When Santana noted the desperation in Brittany's eyes staring back at her she couldn't deal with the way her heart ached and in that moment all she ever wanted to do was see Brittany smile again. And before she even realised what she was doing she'd wiggled across the short distance separating them and enveloped Brittany in a warm reassuring hug.

Of course when her mind caught up to her body, Santana was already panicking at what she was doing. Other than Brittany's impromptu hug earlier Santana honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd genuinely shared a hug with someone. She wasn't even completely sure she was doing it right.

The way Brittany had frozen at first definitely didn't make her feel any less insecure but then Santana felt Brittany relax in her arms and then wind her own arms behind Santana's back pulling her even closer.

And while the hug had been initiated out of innocence, the moment Santana felt Brittany's breasts pressing against her own she was instantly reminded that they were currently in bed together and cuddling and while everything about the situation seemed wrong in her head, she couldn't deny how nice it felt to be held by Brittany, which was why she didn't pull away.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked tentatively, sounding almost in awe that this was happening.

Santana could understand that; the feeling was mutual really.

Santana blushed at the whisper in her ear and she lifted her head to look at Brittany, realising how very close their faces were now that they were wrapped around each other. They were practically breathing in each other's air.

Santana nodded with wide eyes, not trusting her own voice.

She could feel Brittany's heart thundering away in her chest against her and the frantic pace made her lips curl.

"Your heart's racing," Santana pointed out the obvious with a small giggle.

"Yours too," Brittany informed her without breaking the amazing eye contact.

Santana giggled again when she realised Brittany was correct; her own heart was pumping away wildly in her chest.

And then Brittany leaned closer to brush her nose against Santana's, her eyes closing at the sensation.

Santana gasped at the expression on Brittany's face and when Brittany's eyes opened at the sound she started to smile enchantingly back at her as she leaned in and did it again.

"_Oh_," Santana whimpered as her hips moved of their own accord and nudged at Brittany.

They both froze at the movement unsure of how they were supposed to react.

Santana realised she was panting with want and was mortified to realise how wet her underwear was growing with arousal at finding herself in this situation with Brittany.

Brittany was staring at her like she had an idea of what exactly was going on down there and Santana started to panic once more and tried to disentangle herself immediately, lest Brittany realise for certain the effect she was having on her.

"Wait," Brittany begged quietly as her hands gripped Santana's waist and pulled her back against her. "It's okay."

Santana stared back at Brittany with terrified eyes and she realised that Brittany was just as out of breath as she was. It dawned on her that Brittany was feeling exactly what she was and she suddenly felt much more comfortable knowing she wasn't the only one.

Feeling a rush of confidence born of curiosity, Santana pressed closer and brushed her nose against Brittany's cheek. Brittany sighed and turned her head to nudge back at her.

Santana smiled into the gentle caress as both girls closed their eyes and nuzzled each other.

When Brittany's hands suddenly squeezed her sides and a soft moan escaped the blonde's lips, Santana's eyes shot open and she realised it was because she had unconsciously started rocking her hips against Brittany's again. Knowing that she was having such and effect on Brittany made her excited to no end and she threw caution to the wind as she rolled against Brittany once more.

Brittany's brow furrowed as she struggled to contain her vocal reaction and her eyes snapped open when she sensed Santana's eyes on her. Brittany blinked the lust out of her eyes and pressed her forehead to Santana's.

"Kiss me," Brittany begged in a soft needy voice, breathing heatedly on Santana's face.

Santana's hands squeezed at Brittany's naked back as Brittany shifted so that their lower halves could more easily bump against each other in their sluggish rhythm.

Santana shook her head still in denial even as she groaned when Brittany's thigh edged between her own and nudged insistently against her swollen centre with the next roll of her hips.

Brittany's hands slid lower and cupped the curve of her butt, tugging on her insistently and Santana obliged, overcome with need and continued grinding against Brittany's strong thigh without shame.

"_Ugh_," Santana whimpered as a particularly strong tremor shot through her body straight to her core and she buried her face in Brittany's neck, breathing against her heavily.

She clawed at Brittany's back; aware that she was probably scratching the poor girl but she couldn't stop… the things Brittany was making her feel were just too intense. On the next thrust of her hips she bent her other knee and forced it between Brittany's legs, pressing up and into Brittany with the determination to make Brittany feel what she was feeling.

"_Santana_," Brittany moaned in response as she bucked into the pressure against her sex and started sucking wetly on Santana's neck.

The sensation of Brittany's tongue tickling at her neck made Santana's eyes roll back into her head and she found herself grinding against Brittany even harder as she started panting heavily at their arduous rhythm.

"_Ohh_," Santana cried out as silently as she could as she curled her hips and brought Brittany's thigh right where she needed it to rub against her sensitive clit.

Brittany was humping her back just as desperately now and had ceased her attention on Santana's neck, unable to focus on anything other than the way their bodies were moving together. She did however continue to squeeze encouragingly at Santana's backside.

Santana couldn't take the building pressure anymore and with one more insistent grind she tensed, squeezing her legs around Brittany's trapped thigh and shuddered as her release washed over her.

Whimpering at the intensity of it, she clung to Brittany as if her life depended on it and pressed her face against Brittany's strong shoulder.

Santana wasn't entirely certain- as she was a little distracted by her own recovery, but she was sure she remembered Brittany's lower half beginning to tremble only to tense and buck against her uncontrollably in what could have only been the blonde's own orgasm hitting her. She definitely had caught Brittany's relieved moan in her ear.

And so the two of them lay there, legs still intertwined and faces buried in each other's necks as their chests heaved from exertion. Every now and again one of them would twitch as an aftershock of their orgasm rocked though their body, causing the other to whimper in surprise as they were nudged once more in their now sensitive area.

When their breathing calmed and the final waves of their orgasms subsided, they continued to lie there longer still, unsure of what to do now as they hid in each other's hair.

Brittany was the first to pull away but only enough so that she could look at Santana as she lay her head back down on what was now a shared pillow under both of their heads.

Santana's heart was beating uncontrollably again- if it had ever stopped- and she knew it was because she was literally in shock at what had just transpired.

Yeah, when you thought about it, it'd only been a bit of dry humping- teenagers did that all the time… but Santana couldn't get past the fact that she's just done that with another girl. And she's got so worked up about it that she'd actually had an incredible orgasm just from rubbing up against her beautiful blonde teammate.

Santana wanted to run. She also wanted to curl up in a ball and cry…

But most of all she just wanted to kiss Brittany and let the blonde take all the confusion and hurt and make her feel better about herself.

And so she did.

In a move that totally caught Brittany off guard, Santana pushed forward and pressed her lips against Brittany's in a shy graze of her lips.

Brittany's eyes shot wide at the light pressure and watched patiently as Santana pulled away, licked her lips thoughtfully and then pushed forward once more. This time Brittany eagerly pressed back adding her own soft pressure to the kiss and before long the exchange became natural and Santana opened her mouth to lick at Brittany's lips, insisting that she let her explore inside. Brittany smiled at the playful progression and fully obliged, letting Santana dictate the intensity of the kiss, supportively returning each velvety caress of her wet tongue but never pushing for more. She was more than content to let Santana take her time as long as she could continue kissing Santana forever.

But of course Brittany didn't realise that she'd started to roughly squeeze Santana's butt once more in a clear display of approval at what Santana's tongue was doing and the feeling made Santana start giggling and pull away with an eyebrow raised. She rolled away from Brittany to her side of the bed, still laughing as she settled on her own pillow and stared back at Brittany hungrily as she bit down on her swollen bottom lip.

Brittany smiled as she licked at her own swollen lips and looked as though she intended to follow Santana for more but probably realised she shouldn't push her luck and stayed put.

They both shared a long yawn, not sure which one of them actually started it, and Santana realised how very exhausted she was now that she was removed from Brittany's immediate attentions. She closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her without allowing even the slightest opening for a worry or regret to get in and ruin her night. For now she would be happy and in the morning she would worry about the consequences of her actions.

* * *

><p>When Brittany stirred the next morning it was to find Santana sitting up against the headboard way over on her side of the bed.<p>

"Hi," Brittany squeaked shyly as the memory of last night painted her cheeks red.

Santana refused to look at her as her own cheeks burned and she squeezed her phone in her hand.

"Puck's coming to pick me up soon, so you'll have to go," Santana said offhandedly, though for the first time she sounded like she was struggling to be the bitch that was inherent to her nature.

"Oh," Brittany replied with a frown.

"Yeah, we're officially back on," Santana explained with a wave of the phone in her hand as though to illustrate that she'd been texting him. Still she could not look Brittany in the eye.

"Right," Brittany answered in understanding though in truth her grasp on the situation was far from understanding, "Of course."

Brittany slid from under the covers and went about collecting her discarded uniform from the floor and started tugging it on.

Only when Santana was sure that Brittany was distracted did Santana dare to glance over her way and her heart clenched at the tears brimming in Brittany's eyes. She had to say something- do _something_; she couldn't just let Brittany leave like this no matter how much she was panicking and already planning major damage control at the mere thought of what she and Brittany had done together last night.

"Brittany wait!" Santana leapt out of bed and lunged at Brittany just as the blonde was about to open her door and bolt.

Santana grabbed at her hand and tugged her to turn back around and face her. Brittany sniffed and wiped at her eyes before looking at Santana.

Santana frowned at the hurt she saw and instinctively reached forward to cup one hand on Brittany's cheek as the other squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry," Santana whisper was barely audible.

Brittany stared at her for a long hard moment as she gathered her nerves.

"It was only a kiss right?" Brittany answered with a shrug, "Like I said. A kiss is just a kiss."

"Yeah," Santana answered numbly though her admittance could be no further from the truth seeing as what she'd felt with Brittany last night was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. And that scared the shit out of her.

"I'll see you at school Santana," Brittany sighed and turned to leave once more.

"Puck said you were the talk of the party after we left last night," Santana informed her, desperate for their parting not to end this way. "Well you and Jenny…"

Brittany tensed as she understood what Santana was implying and she clearly wasn't sure how she was supposed to react.

"He also said that when I dragged you away everyone was saying it was because I was jealous and I was taking you home so I could have you to myself," Santana went on to explain guardedly.

Brittany gasped and spun around, clearly panicking on Santana's behalf seeing as Santana was acting exceptionally calm considering everyone had correctly assumed their intimate activities last night.

"I'll deny everything," Brittany hurried to offer her support, "I'm so sor-"

Santana bit her lip and looked at the floor as she pondered the best way to sell her idea on how they could best salvage the situation. She decided to just come out and say it.

"Maybe we shouldn't deny it?" Santana suggested.

Brittany's eyes bugged out as she stared at Santana in shock.

"I mean," Santana blushed nervously, "I'm not saying that we should tell everything what really went down. That's our secret."

Santana blushed and looked at Brittany who was now sending her a shy smile and squeezing her hand.

"But if you kissing Jenny…" Santana couldn't ignore the sour taste those words left in her mouth, "If two girls kissing is totally hot after all… maybe we could you know, do it more often? At parties and stuff… for the boys…"

Santana shyly peeked up at Brittany to catch the blonde smiling knowingly at her. But her face dropped only seconds later.

"What about Puck?" Brittany asked unsurely.

"Uh, he totally said it's cool. That it would be hot and stuff and stuff," Santana stalled though she was fairly certain that would be Puck's response considering the way he'd pushed for Santana to join in last night.

As long as she could convince him to support the idea and all the while keep him by her side as her stable boyfriend she could have totally have her cake with Brittany and eat it too; everybody wins!

Brittany squealed excitedly and pounced on her, crashing their lips together in a hard desperate kiss before she realised what she was doing and pulled away looking alarmed.

"Woops! Only at parties right?" Brittany reminded herself out loud.

"Right," Santana chuckled at Brittany's enthusiasm though the feeling of Brittany's lips on hers had awakened something inside her and she knew she had to feel it again…

"But we should probably practice though… so we don't look bad, for the boys," Santana proposed in a sly play for innocence.

Brittany smiled dangerously and stepped closer.

"We probably need lots of practice," Brittany purred in total agreement.

Santana swallowed nervously as Brittany started stalking towards her and she realised her own legs were backtracking towards the bed. She squeaked when the backs of her knees hit the end of the bed and Brittany pushed her backwards only to crawl up on top of her.

"I should probably blow off Puck so we can _practice _right away…" Santana suggested as Brittany hovered dominantly above her and it sent shivers through her entire body.

Brittany merely smiled down at her and nudged Santana's hand still clutching at her phone expectantly.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Brittany prodded impatiently as she eased her body down on top of Santana's and started biting gently at her neck.

"_Oh Britt_," Santana gasped and her free hand wound around Brittany's back keeping her firmly in place as she held her phone up and hurriedly typed some lame excuse or another to her "boyfriend" to get out of the date which she herself had insisted on only less than an hour ago. When she was sure the message had sent she threw her phone across the room and roughly grabbed at Brittany's head with both hands, bringing the blonde's lips back to hers with a ravenous need she hadn't even known existed until the tall blonde had danced her way into her life and showed her what she'd been missing out on all this time.

_fin_.


End file.
